


Untitled

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is no actual sex between the James and Michael characters. However, they do make out right towards the end. Apologies for the obvious XMFC reference, but I couldn't resist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual sex between the James and Michael characters. However, they do make out right towards the end. Apologies for the obvious XMFC reference, but I couldn't resist.

As soon as I follow James into the suite I can see Michael, sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room. He's slouching, shirt open, legs akimbo, index finger perched against his cheek. His gaze is distant and emotionless; it pierces through me.  Blood rushes to my face and my stomach burns. I'm fairly unnerved already, and he is not particularly welcoming. Although, in all honesty, welcoming isn't really in the equation for tonight.

"Is he just going to sit there?" I wonder aloud, not as quietly as I had intended. James chuckles under his breath but doesn't respond, so I peruse our room for the night. The curtains are drawn on the floor-to-ceiling windows. The only light is from the television and a bedside lamp. I notice there is one King-sized bed, covered with a perfectly crisp white comforter. The bathroom is directly to my left as I enter, and there is a large walk-in shower with glass doors. I feel like I'm in a dream.

"Sweetheart?" James urges, placing his hand gently on the small of my back and beckoning me forward. Before I take a step, though, he leans in and softly kisses my cheek, then whispers in my ear: "Are you still sure about this?"

I swallow hard, nervous, and look back to the figure in the corner. "No, it's okay. I'm okay," I reassure him. I scan the room but stay close to James. He puts our bags down near the bathroom. "Can I take a shower first, though?" James nods and slips out of his shoes. I grab my bag and brush past him. He touches my hip as I slide by, and I can't help but feel that familiar rush. It's the memory of sex and emotion mingling together, and this brief moment is pregnant with anticipation. He simply makes a low 'mmmmm' sound as I walk away. They don't speak to each other yet, but I notice their eyes lock as I turn to close the bathroom door. 

I try to push all the nerves aside. _I want this_ , I think to myself as I stare in the mirror, _I want to do this_. It isn't as if we haven't had a million discussions beforehand. And our sex life is, well, to put it succinctly, it's adventurous already. But this… these desires of ours are new and unfamiliar territory. 

I slip out of my shift dress and take a quick shower without wetting my hair. I try to be quick. In my bag I have a lacy black panty and bra set we bought especially for tonight. I start to get my mascara out but change my mind. It will just end up mussed anyway. I brush my hair just a little; straightened, it hits me in the middle of my back. I draw some of it forward to frame my face. Then I gargle a bit with mouthwash. The person staring back at me looks frightened. As I try to reassure my reflection that everything will be okay, there is a muffled knock and James comes in.

"Love?" He stops and assesses me, looking me up and down. "Turn around," he beseeches, and I do, then turn back to see that sweet smile, his bright baby blue eyes meeting mine. "You're gorgeous." He wraps his arms around me and I melt instantly. I feel safe, secure, immune. "I'll ask one last time, are you positive? Michael is very forgiving. If anything we can try later. It's okay if you aren't ready." He's looking down at me, his hand resting gently under my chin as he pulls me up and kisses me.

"No, really. It's okay. I swear. I'm just nervous," I sigh as I lay my head on his chest. He smells of cologne and Scotch. He must be nervous too, because he rarely drinks liquor this early.

"Alright. Just remember we can stop at any time. This is no different than usual. But if we are going to do this, you need to try to finish it, okay?" His gaze is empowering. I want to please him. I want him to have this. 

I smile and nod. "I'm ready." 

He takes my hand and leads me out. Back in the room, I see Michael again. He hasn't moved, but is now drinking a glass of Scotch, neat. He doesn't smile. His eyes stare daggers through me, leering almost. It's exciting; I feel exposed. James begins to unbutton his shirt, then grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. 

"Come here," he says, his voice deeper, colder. I'm transfixed by Michael's gaze, and I linger just a second before yielding to his demand. He jerks me down so that I am now leaning over and smacks me on the ass. "Not a great start, pet," he hisses in my ear. "Now, let's try this again. Come. Here."

"Yes, sir." I offer, trying to sound as meek as possible, the blood already rushing to my inner thighs. When I reach James, he pulls me down again so that I am at his waist. I can see his erection already straining against his trousers. His fingers twist into my hair as he grabs a handful. Keeping my head down with his left hand, he begins to unbuckle his belt with his right, sliding it out and doubling it against his hip. I realize now that my ass is facing Michael. I can't see him at all, and it excites me to know that he is looking at me in this uncomfortable postion. Just then James brings the belt down against my ass. My thoughts about Michael cease as I squeal just a little.

"Are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about for Michael?"

"Yes, sir."

"You need to do whatever he tells you to do, understand? It's as if he were me. You must obey him, no matter what. Got it?" 

"Yes, sir." A shiver runs up through my legs and into my back, causing me to resist just enough to attract attention. James immediately brings the belt down again, this time twice, harder than before. I brace myself, refusing to make a sound, and try to breathe. I can feel him surveying me, drinking in my cowering figure. I can feel Michael's gaze. The tension in the room is palpable. 

"Stay still." He drops the belt onto the bed. I can hear him as he unbuttons and unzips his pants. I don't move. He pulls his cock out and grabs my head, tugging it upward. "Why don't you show me what that pretty little mouth is good for?"

I instinctively lick and part my lips and he enters my mouth. I can taste pre-cum, and I lick for a moment until he pushes further, past my tongue, grazing my throat. I bring my hands up to help, but James grasps my hair and pulls me back.

"Now, pet. I did not say you could do that. Put your hands behind your back. Wrist to wrist." I obey. James picks up the belt from the bed and smacks me again, the sting making my clitoris burn with excitement. "Now I won't remind you again: you are not to do anything without permission. Understand?" He pulls my hair up and looks at me, his brow slightly furrowed, his brown hair falling onto his forehead and into his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." I do not break contact with his eyes while he speaks. He hates that. Finally he relents. He gives me one more lash, but it's mild. Then he drops the belt again and releases his grip on my hair. 

"Stand up and turn around," he tells me, backing up just enough to give me room to do so without moving. His erection stands poised, and as I turn, it brushes my ass. He reaches his arms around my waist, engulfing me, and runs his hands up my stomach, cupping my breasts in both hands, his erection firmly against my ass. I'm now facing Michael, who has put his drink down but otherwise hasn't moved. His position allows me to easily see the erection he has as well. Biting my lip, I look down, worried I shouldn't be making eye contact. James pulls his arms back and unclasps my bra, rubbing my breasts as he removes it. He drops it to the floor and returns to my breasts, gently pinching and massaging my nipples. I am still a little embarassed having someone else see my body so intimately. I immediately blush, tensing up, until I hear Michael's voice: "Beautiful." I try to hide my smile. My mind relaxes a little bit. 

"Just wait until you see the best part, mate. She has the pinkest pussy you'll ever see," James tells him, and then spins me back around. "Put your head back down and stay still," he instructs me, looking up again at Michael.

I do as I'm told, and James adjusts my position. I'm bent at the waist, my ass facing Michael again. James leaves for a moment and I hear him unzip a bag. When he comes back, I can see he has the riding crop in his hand and the bag in the other. He drops the bag and uses the crop to push my feet apart, then slowly traces the inside of my thigh with it, rubbing it between my legs. I squirm, and the crop follows, its sharp pain exhilarating. 

"Now, now. I said to stay still. Arch your back, I want to see that gorgeous ass of yours." He pushes the tip of the crop down on my back, and I arch it as much as I can.  

"Shoulders back, love," he reminds me. He is now behind me, and I can't see either of them. James glides both hands between my legs, then around my thighs and up my hips. 

"Fuck, you're so sexy." I grin openly hearing him talk about me, knowing I can't be seen, and struggle to stay perfectly still for him. I want to please him. When his hands reach the top of my hips, he loops a finger through each side of my panties and begins to inch them down, agonizingly slowly. I get goosebumps as the air begins to hit my pussy.

"You are so wet already. Fantastic," James mumbles to himself. 

"She is just wonderful, James," I hear Michael say in the background.

"She truly is. Aren't you a good girl, sweetheart?"

"Yes, sir," I answer, still smiling, my clit starting to throb. When James gets my panties down past my knees, he nudges me, signalling me to step out of them. I am now completely nude. I feel like an exhibition to be stared at, discussed, prodded. I am so fucking horny. He comes back around and I realize the reason for the positioning. James is facing Michael, who can now see my naked, wet pussy. James places his cock back into my mouth and begins to fuck my face, slowly but deeply, occasionally pausing and making me stay perfectly still. I keep my eyes craned upward for his glance. He reaches down, sweeping an errant hair from my eyes.

James pulls my head up again and steps back. "Alright, darling, stand up and go see Michael now. Do whatever he tells you, or you will be punished," he says, stroking his cock. " Okay, kitten? I'm right here watching." The last statement is softer than the others and reassures me. 

I tiptoe over to Michael. He is still sitting in the chair, but his pants are now open, his erection in his right hand. He glances over at James, then back at me. 

"Come closer," he says gruffly, gesturing with his hand, and I oblige. I stop only when I'm between his legs. He is sitting upright now and he gently runs his hands over my breasts, then uses his thumbs to massage my nipples. He then pulls me onto him so that I am straddling his legs, leaving my pussy completely open but allowing me to sit on his knees. He follows the curve of my waist, then smoothes one hand around and down my belly. I arch my back, my hair falling along my back and tickling my ass. He continues, tracing past my belly button, then down further, resting just above my clitoris. I close my eyes as his index finger moves down, resting just for a moment on my clit and then slipping further down, nestiling between my lips.

"God you are wet, aren't you?" Michael looks directly at me and I look down. I'm blushing again, I can't help it. I'm aroused but initmidated by his presence. His chiseled jaw and dark grey-blue eyes are such a contrast to James' softer features and powder-blue eyes. I just can't read Michael at all, and I don't know enough to anticipate. I trust him solely based on the implicit trust I have in James; it's another test of my ability to submit. But all the agreement and discussion beforehand can't prepare you for getting ready to have sex with a stranger. Nothing compares. It's exhilarating. Terrifying.

Sensing my uneasiness, Michael looks at me and pauses. "Alright?"; I nod, and he continues. He slides one finger in, then two as my head tumbles back and I let out a low moan. "There you are." His voice is low and heavy with lust. He takes his thumb and presses against my clit, rubbing in a clockwise circle, then up and down with increasing speed. "Now on your knees, sweetheart. I want you to be mine tonight as well."

I drop to my knees, but before I can begin, he suddenly grasps me by the throat. My eyes widen, my pupils dilate. I know tonight is about pushing the outer echelons of my limits so I stay calm. I know James would never let anything happen to me, and I know from their friendship Michael would not hurt me. Michael's eyes roll back for a second, and then he releases his grip and instead grabs my hair. He lowers me onto his cock all the way to the base, and holds me there for a moment. I can barely keep from gagging, his cock is so big. He then begins to fuck my face, at first softly, then rougher as he starts to get more excited. I try to keep up. Suddenly James is behind me. He grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back, meeting them again at the wrists and using one hand to hold them in place. He sits down on the edge of the bed, so that I'm kitty-corner between the two of them. With his other hand he begins stroking his cock again and talking dirty.

"Suck his cock. There you go. You like his cock in your mouth don't you? You like it when Michael fucks your face. I can tell. Oh god, yes. Suck his cock. Take it all. You love it. I bet your cunt is dripping wet."

Michael slows and then pulls my hair, forcing my head back so that I'm now looking towards the ceiling. He then grabs my throat again, but releases quickly. 

James releases his grip on my arms. "Good girl, sweetheart. I'm very proud of you so far. But I want to make sure there is no mistaking who is in control. Get on the bed. I want you on your hands and knees." I turn and get on the bed. He positions me across one corner, so that there is easy access for both parties. He looks at me for just a moment. I know he's checking on me. I don't move. For all the fear, I truly want to make this happen. I await my preemptive punishment. 

"Michael is going to whip you now, sweetheart. He'll give you ten lashes. Okay?" 

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." 

"God, she is perfect. Why don't I have one?" Michael jokes, and James snickers.

"Because she's mine. She belongs only to me. Right, pet?" 

"Yes, sir." I grin proudly.

James hands him the crop and stands in front of my face. The first lash is almost unbearable. He is stronger than James, and the sting seems to echo through the rest of my body. I gasp. James reaches down and enters my mouth again. My pussy is dripping. Michael whips me three times in succession and I can't help it, I pull back. James smacks my face, not hard, but enough to get my attention. "Sweetheart, games are over," he admonishes, his finger in my face. "You need to obey. No moving. Don't flinch."

"Yes, sir," I whine and try to concentrating on sucking James' cock. Michael is so strong, but he's almost finished. The last lash is brutal, but I stay silent.

"Good job, pet. Now turn over and lie on your back." I quickly move and James is between my legs. He inserts three fingers immediately, pushing up and into me. I inhale sharply and then relax as he puts his other hand to work on my clit. Then he kneels between my legs and pushes his cock into me, hard, not stopping to wait for me to relax. 

"Oh god…" I'm drowning in waves of pain and pleasure, but he isn't done. Pushing my leg up to gain leverage, he pumps even deeper into me. He then puts his own hand around my neck. His grip is lighter, but he gradually contracts it until I'm struggling to breathe. Our eyes lock for what seems like an eternity. He then releases and kisses me hard, his tongue tasting mine, biting my lip, his breath hot and heavy with sex and alcohol. 

"Shhh… Be quiet pet," he reminds me, slowing gradually. He then pulls out, not wanting to come yet. He lies down next to me but before I can catch my breath, Michael grabs me, pulling me to the other side of the bed by my ankles. He kneels over me and for a moment looks at James, but before I can think much more he's inside of me, his throbbing cock pushing through me, and I'm just trying not to scream or cry. James is big, but Michael is unreal. I bite my lip, trying to keep quiet. His cock is hitting places I never knew existed.

James leans over, pulling my arms over and above my head and holding them to the bed. Michael grabs my legs and pushes them up and over me, pinning me down with his forearms at the insides of my knees. I'm biting my lip so hard now I think it's going to break the skin. He reaches up, putting a finger in my mouth and I instinctively suck; for a moment our rhythm is united, him fucking and me sucking. It's exquisite.

"Oh god," Michael announces, looking up. "I can't take much more."

"Okay. Are you ready, pet?" I nod, knowing that this is what we've been working up to the entire evening. Michael pulls out, then goes to the bag and pulls out some lube, handing it to James. He puts a little on his finger then rolls over so that he's up against my side. 

"Spread your legs, darling, and bend your knees." I obey. I'm trying not to clench up. James takes his index finger and slides it down, past my slit, and gently pushes into my ass. I tense for a second, then breathe out. We've done it before, just not like this. He works two fingers in, then starts to rub my clit, swirling motions, bigger then smaller, and I'm already about to explode. He pushes farther into me, and I buck a little; "No moving, sweetheart. Stay still." 

He takes one more thrust and removes the fingers. He stands up as Michael rolls onto his back, motioning to me. "Come here, darling."

I straddle him, and he grabs my hips, lowering me onto his dick quickly. He then lifts me back up, plunging into me over and over. His mouth open against my chest, breath hot against my skin. He grabs me and pulls me down so that we are parallel. James comes up behind me, momentarily rubbing a hand on my back. 

"Okay, love, stop moving. Just lie down with Michael for a second. Stay still." I close my eyes and brace myself. James pushes my ass apart, exposing my asshole, and positions himself just at my entrance. Slowly, he slides his cock partway into me. I know they both can feel me tense up.

"Good girl, pet. You're fucking magnificent," he whispers little words of encouragement. 

Then Michael adds, "You feel amazing, darling." 

James is pushing gradually into me, but I know this speed won't last for long. He starts to build intensity, thrusting slowly but rhythmically, working up to full speed. My face twists just slightly, so Michael reaches down and stimulates my clit. Then he also begins to move, and they are both fucking me at once, groaning, growling. I'm already close to coming. The pain of James fucking my ass so hard begins to dissipate, enveloped by waves of overwhelming bliss. Every inch of my body quivers, and my limbs turn limp. James grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back.

"May I come, sir?" I ask, ignoring the 'don't speak unless spoken to' rule. 

"Not yet," James gasps. "Fuck her harder, Michael." He's panting now, and looking alternately at me and then Michael.

"Fucking christ, you are so tight," Michael says, driving into me. 

James leans forward, whispering into my ear, "You like my cock in your ass. Don't you? Say it."

"I like your cock in my ass, sir."

"Fuck yes. Oh my god." He groans, grinding his hips around, his cock buried in me. 

"Please may I come, sir?" I am begging now, desperate, so close I can barely take it. I'm riding Michael's cock and James is thrusting into me relentlessly. The feeling of these two, inside of me, fucking me senseless, I'm in ecstasy. It's a symphony of stimulation.

"Yes, you may." Michael moves his hand and James reaches around, proceeding to massage my clit faster, harder, until he works me into a frenzy. The tension is agonizing, but he finally gives me release; I see an explosion of light. I gasp, as Michael repeatedly hits my spot. I am falling now, unable to breathe, the orgasm is coming so hard I'm afraid I'll pass out.

Michael reaches up and grabs my chin. "Look at me. Look at me when you come." 

"Yes, sir…" I look in his eyes but I have trouble focusing. I orgasm so intensely I squeal.

My insides quiver, and now James and Michael are both kneeling, each inside me. Their eyes meet over my shoulder and they kiss, their mouths open, teeth on lips, violent kisses, panting and writhing against me. 

"Oh god, James…" Michael's voice fades into a groan as he begins to come.

"Oh fuck, Michael, I…" James gasps and comes too, his eyes on Michael. They collapse against me, our sweat intermingling in post-coital bliss.

James licks my neck, then kisses my cheek. "Thank you so much. love. That was perfect."

Michael face lights up as he grins at me. "Perfection."


End file.
